Just a Dare
by lioness91
Summary: CHAPTER 1 Here Fye was, his head pounding, with a very vague memory of the previous night and his brother was making fun of him. Typical.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just a Dare

**Rating:** heavy T, might turn to an M later on

**Warning:** yaoi,violence,rape,angst...no likey, no ready

**Summary:** Who knew that a few drinks and a bet with his twin could turn Yuui Flourite into a drop dead gorgeous woman? Definitely not Yuui. Or Kurogane, Yuui's fellow staff mate and long time object of interest. Now Yuui has to find a way to break it to Kurogane...the question is how.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, the Valerian twins or any other creation of CLAMP.

**A/N:** This is an AU that I came up with last night. A few things that would be good to know before the beginning of the story:

**1)** Yuui is the Fye from the beginning of TRC...I'm using his real name here.

**2)** Yuui's twin, Fay, will be known as Fye, which will be pronounced the same. Why?

**3)**...because there will be a character named Fay which will be pronounced like Fei as in Fei Wang Reed.

I hope that this is all clear. So, without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 0:** Together

* * *

This wasn't fair!

At all!

A somewhat angry, mostly scared, Yuui turned around in bed and punched his pillow in the process. It was always him. He was always the problem. And when he tried to fix things, he never managed.

And now that is going to have to change!

He wasn't going to tell Fye about his nightmare. He wasn't going to get up and wake him up just to tell him that he had had a nightmare. What would Fye say? For crying out loud, he was ten. He should have already gotten past the faze of being scared of dreams. They weren't real. Ten year old boys did not get scared that easily. Ten year old boys did not run to their twin brother's bed and ask them to sleep together.

But then again...ten year old boys didn't come home to dead parents and blood-stained walls.

BOOM!

And this storm really wasn't helping!

Every time a bolt of lighting flashed, he would swear that the tree branches were arms stretching out to get him. Every time a roll of thunder came crashing down from the sky, he would swear that that was the same sound his parents heard just before their bodies hit the floor with a soft thud. Closing his eyes meant that he would see unspeakable horrors. His imagination would get to him and he'd see sinister eyes he'd never seen before. He tried to bite back a whimper-

-and failed.

Horribly.

"Yuui?" someone whispered. Yuui turned around and came face to face with his twin brother, Fye. "You okay?" Yuui slowly nodded. Fye, who didn't seem convinced, motioned for Yuui to move over a bit. Upon doing so, Yuui was surprised to find that Fye was the one that joined him. They lay there in silence for a while before Fye broke the silence again.

"Do you need anything?"

Yuui shook his head. Fye gave an exasperated sigh and turned to face Yuui.

"You don't have to lie to me."

Silence.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Silence.

Then...a reluctant nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Shake.

"Are you scared?"

Shake.

Nod. Nod. Nod. Whimper.

Yuui turned to face Fye, their faces inches apart. Yuui's eyes were wide and tears were starting to form in the corners.

"Why? Why otou-san and okaa-san?" he whispered. Fye pulled his brother to his chest and rubbed his back. He felt Yuui burry his head further into his chest. When Yuui's shoulders started to shake, Fye tightened the grip he had on Yuui. It would have been painful, had it been anyone else, but for Yuui it was just what he needed. But still, he couldn't stop crying so Fye started murmuring a song familiar to both of them.

_Sagashite bakari no bokutachi wa_

_kagami no you ni yoku niteru kara_

_Mukiau dake de tsunagaru no ni_

_Fureau koto wa dekinai mama_

_Me wo korashita_

_Te wo nobashita_

"Fye."

"Mm?"

"You know that you're a bad singer?" Yuui suggested. Fye chuckled and pulled away from him.

"No more crying?" Fye asked while brushing away Yuui's remaining tears. Yuui nodded, this time firmly. "Yuui, there's no need to hide anything from me. You do trust me?"

"Of course. It's just...what's going to happen to us now?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of you." Fye reassured the other.

"And who's going to take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself."

Yuui frowned.

"But then that's not fair. That would mean you have to take care of two people." Yuui said, raising his index and middle finger to prove his point.

"It won't be a problem." Yuui didn't seem content with the answer and his brow was furrowed as he tried to think of a plan. His face suddenly lit up. This seemed to scare Fye a bit. "What's on your mind?"

"I'll take care of you! Then I can repay you for watching out for me." Fye looked surprised at first. Sure, they were twins but Fye was older than Yuui by a bit more than five minutes. It wasn't much of an age difference, more like a minute difference, but Fye always saw Yuui as his younger brother.

"What do you say? Promise?" Yuui asked, holding out his pinky finger. It took a while for Fye to snap out of his reverie, and when he did, he raised his pinky and linked it with Yuui's.

"Promise. Until you grow older and find someone who's going to love you as much as you will love them."

"But I won't leave you."

Fye's laughter drowned out the roll of thunder.

"You won't be living with me forever." Yuui looked at him, genuinely shocked.

"Why not?"

"I just explained that."

"We'll see about that." Yuui mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Fye's waist. And with that, he fell asleep. Fye, on the other hand, stayed awake a while longer. Finally, with a sigh, he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see." he murmured into Yuui's hair.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! By the way, this is the prologue...that's why it's so short. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything. Well actually, I can promise weekly updates. Oh, and reviews are love...they motivate me!

**Another A/N:** Cookies go to the first five people who can guess where the Japanese lyrics are from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Just a Dare

**Rating:** heavy T, might turn to an M later on

**Warning:** yaoi, violence, rape, angst...no likey, no ready

**Summary:** Who knew that a few drinks and a bet with his twin could turn Yuui Flourite into a drop dead gorgeous woman? Definitely not Yuui. Or Kurogane, Yuui's fellow staff mate and long time object of interest. Now Yuui has to find a way to break it to Kurogane...the question is how.

**A/N:** So this is chapter one...well, technically it's the second chapter if you look at the chapter drop-down menu thing. I must say that I was very tempted to go and change "fellow staff mate" into "fellow classmate" and turn this whole story into a high school sort of thing. But then I thought about what will take place and decided against this. Who knows, maybe I'll write a separate fic for that idea.

* * *

**Chapter 01: **Oggling, Drinking and a Bet

* * *

_15 years later_

* * *

Tokyo, as urban as it was, had a small neighborhood that was in stark contrast to the rest of the city. Rows and rows of trees ran parallel with the street and behind those rows of trees were houses. Most of the houses were owned by families with young children though there where a few where old, and somewhat senile, people lived.

VROOOOOOOOOOM!!

Oh and there were also people who seemed to think that lawn mowing couldn't wait until after six-thirty in the morning. Now, these kinds of people were the last thing a severely hung over Fye Flourite needed. He mumbled a few colorful words to no one in particular(well, maybe to the idiot who was using the lawnmower, but it wasn't like he could hear him) and dug his head further into the pillow. If the constant ringing in his ears had stopped for a moment, Fye would have wondered why he was drunk last night.

"You're up." a cheerful voice said somewhere from the general direction of the door. Fye heard footsteps, the creaking of a chair and a small sigh.

"Aspirin?" Fye opened his eyes only to find his twin seated by his bed with a glass of water in one hand and a colorful pill in the other. With a bit of difficulty, he sat up and gratefully accepted the pill, downing it with water. After Yuui had taken his glass and put it on the bedside table, Fye placed his forehead on his knees.

"Should I be regretting anything from last night?" he asked, half-dreading the answer. Silence ensued as Yuui bit his lip and pretended to think.

"Weell, you didn't sleep with anyone. And you didn't get anyone pregnant. And you didn't streak in front of a retirement home. So, nope." Fye stared at him in disbelief. Here Fye was, his head pounding, with a very vague memory of the previous night and his brother was making fun of him. Typical. With a soft thump, he plopped back into bed.

"That's not funny, Yuui."

Getting up, Yuui smiled and headed out the door.

"Give it a few hours to sink in and it will be." he said from the doorway. "Oh, and by the way, I told Yuuko you weren't going to come to school today." Fye mumbled a 'thanks' in response. Just as Yuui was about to close the door, Fye called out to him. This time it was Fye with the smug look on his face. "I do remember the bet from last night."

"That's not funny, Fye."

"Give it a few hours to sink in and it will be."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Fye looked over his glass of whisky at the occupants of the bar. Some of them looked too young to be allowed to enter the bar, let alone hold the drinks they were holding now. Some of them looked to old to be allowed to be drunk. The ones in between were either wasted or ogling. Ogling Yuui to be exact. Yuui didn't seem to notice because he was making a...something (Fye had no desire to find out what) with various drinks.

Back to the ogling.

Since Yuui was oblivious, Fye seemed to be the only one that actually noticed the hungry/lustful gazes his brother was getting.

Yes, his vision was starting to blur.

Yes, his words would tend to blend together.

Basically, Fye was drunk. But he wasn't imagining things.

"Ne, Fye, whaddya think?" Yuui asked lifting his glass up. It looked like someone had put a Picasso into a blender and poured out the contents. Somewhere in the back of his mind (the part that wasn't sedated by alcohol) a voice warned him that Yuui's drink was probably strong enough to tranquilize a horse.

"You're not gonna drink 'at?" Fye asked, even though he was half-aware of the answer. Yuui just flashed him a sloppy smile.

"Naw. I was gonna take a photo of it and hang it on my bedroom wall." Yuui answered sarcastically. Fye noted that his brother was on the verge of being drunk.

It took about three seconds and a soft THUD for Fye to realize that Yuui had downed the drink in one go. Whatever happened to the 'bottoms up' warning? Fye gave his twin a worried glance since his eyes were clenched.

"Yuui...?"

When no answer came, Fye gently placed his arm around his twin's shoulders. Almost instantaneously, Yuui's head dropped onto his shoulder. Yuui's breathe tickled Fye's neck and that seemed to reassure Fye. He leaned back until he hit the window and Yuui's head slid to his chest.

"That drink was awesome." Yuui mumbled. His brother smiled and tangled his fingers into Yuui's hair. If someone just happened to pass by, they would have thought that this scene looked a bit awkward.

They were twins.

They were hugging each other in a way anyone else would have found too intimate for siblings.

But, they were also drunk so they didn't really care what people thought.

A few moments passed in silence while the twins remained in their embrace, their eyes closed.

"You're a bishie, you know that, Yuui?" he whispered, more to himself. Truth be told, he had no clue where that idea had come from (sober part of his brain) but he felt that it was necessary to voice the thought (sedated part of his brain). It didn't matter anyway, since Yuui seemed to be asleep("How am I gonna get the both of us back home in one piece?").

Yuui raised his head and stared.

"I'm a what-now?"

Scratch that last thought. It did matter. Sighing, Fye took another sip of his drink.

"A bishie. A bishounen." Yuui's eyes widened in realization and then narrowed in suspicion.

"Then that means you're one too." Fye shook his head.

"Look around. I'm not the one that's getting all these stares."

Yuui, ever one to lack subtlety, turned his head to face the rest of the bar. Needless to say, most of the people averted their gaze to something/someone else. Most of them. Others just kept staring back, shamelessly.

"So, what's your point?" Yuui asked.

"My point is that if you walked in here in high heels and a skirt, you'd have a horde of men asking you out." Yuui chuckled at this statement, obviously not believing it. "I'm serious!"

"You're drunk."

"So 're you!"

"Hardly the point."

Damn.

"Exactly. In case you haven't noticed, this is a bar. In bars, people get drunk. Drunken people have random thoughts."

"Well, you're just chicken to try!" Fye said. "I'm willing to back up what I said with a bet!"

At this, Yuui could only roll his eyes.

"Fine!"

Fye blinked. He really hadn't expected it to be that easy. He quickly masked his surprise with a grin and an additional (and most likely, totally unnecessary) order of Ballentines, vodka, rum and a lot of other drinks to celebrate.

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

Pushing the door of the staff room open, Yuui vaguely wondered if Fye really _did_ intend to go through with the bet. It wasn't as if he was going to back out, it's just that the thought of Fye being right seemed to scare him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was no need to show everyone that he was worked up over something. A broad shouldered, black haired man at the other side of the room caught his attention.

"Kuro-taaaaan!" he yelled. The other man turned to him, a murderous expression etched all over his face. Unperturbed, Yuui made his way to him with his smile in place.

Yep. No need to worry. He had the whole day until the time for the bet came...and after all, it's just for one night.

Just to prove Fye wrong.

Besides, cross-dressing never killed anyone.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been well over a week and I should be punished. But, I had a displaced stomach. I know it sounds highly unlikely, but I really did. It hurt like hell so I was totally incapable of getting out of bed. 'Nyway, reviews are love!

**Thanks to:** _fingerprint,__binaryquill__,Mao-no-__oni_(the only receiver of the **cookie**)and _Inuyasha__.SIT_

**Another A/N:** And the lyrics in the previous chapter were from the song Saigo no Kajitsu by Maaya Sakamoto. Basically it was the TRC OVA ending song. And only now do I realise that there is way too much conversation for drunken twins...sigh


End file.
